Horrid Lorry
'Horrid Lorry '''is the 2nd episode in the 5th season. Plot One morning, Percy is late with his train to the docks. Cranky begins to criticize Percy, but Percy complains there is too much work. Cranky suggests it would be better if lorries did his work. Percy is shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might actually come. Soon 3 lorries do arrive and Cranky is delighted. 1 of the lorries is rude to Percy. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry being rude to them. At the quarry, Toby runs across another lorry. Toby's driver tells Toby to ignore the lorry and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive the flour mill, Toby is shocked to find yet another lorry. The lorry tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he is sorry for Toby's replacement. Toby's driver then tells him they can head to the farms. As Toby trundles toward the farms, he watches a lorry having trouble navigating on a treacherous road, who eventually plunges off the cliff . The smashed lorry is taken to the docks where Percy begins to laugh at him. Butch arrives with the lorry from the flour mill. The tow truck driver explains to Toby's driver that the lorry was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third lorry in on a barge. A tow truck man states that the lorry reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the lorries and calling them "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk". The lorries promise to return, but never do and are sent away for good. The engines commit themselves to their work to insure the lorries never return. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Ben Small) *The Horrid Lorries (Voiced By Bob Saker, Keith Wickham And Richard Ridings) *Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Butch (''does not speak) Trivia *Mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Special Letter is used. *In Keith Wickham Version, when the Lorry's driver says "Rotten roads!", The Music Cue is used in the UK, the US and the International Versions. *"The Brother's Grimm" is a reference to 2 German scholars best known for publishing many well-known folk and fairy tales. *In Denmark this episode is named "Stupid Trucks". In Norway it is titled "Horrendous Lorry". The German title is "Mouthy Truck". In Japan, this episode is called "3 Trucks". The Swedish title is "Ugly Lorries". Goofs *When Lorry 2 is being rude to Toby, his Eye Mechanism is visible through his window. *Lorry 1 returns covered in algae and seaweed as if he were submerged, but he was not; he merely ran into the Sea. He later gains some more when Thomas sees him. *When Henry says "We engines run this Island!", his Tender is uncoupled. *When 1 of the lorries talks to Toby, the Lorry's driver appears to be made of paper. *When Lorry 2 falls off the cliff, the Crash Sound is a bit delayed. *Lorry 2's driver would have been killed in real life. *When James questions what happened to Lorry 1, Keith Wickham uses his normal voice for the entire line. *Butch's Face is missing. *When Percy arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's eyes are wonky. Category:Episodes